


温柔感知

by yilimiliyi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: Y2&模特Aiba视角





	温柔感知

#

相叶雅纪，在海滨城市急速降温的那天半夜，两点多，双眼通红地坐在松本润家的楼下。

对方在棉质黑睡袍外裹了一件长羽绒服，散着乱发毫无形象可言地冲下楼，第一件事是往他的头上抡了一巴掌。

招呼打完之后气也就消光了，低头看看相叶的兔子眼睛，左眼在等待松本润下楼的十分钟里被不停地揉而分外红肿，“走走走走走上楼。”

“小润…”

松本润在空调房里焐出来的温暖的手掌，包着相叶伸出袖子管的一根食指，脚步急切，还是抽空回头白了对方一眼。

“跟你说过很多遍了吧，不要每次和佐藤小姐闹分手都来找我！”

这么牙尖嘴利地攻击着耷拉着眼皮的相叶，牵住的指尖也还是越蜷越紧丝毫没有要放开的意思。

相叶和他的小女朋友分分合合的次数，也不是一只手能够数过来的了。

松本润经常觉得疑惑，我们年末的时间，同样分给看书、报告、加班，抽空疯狂玩乐，还不算相叶这个土豪要定期下馆子与购物，怎么他还是能一反自己应接不暇的忙碌状态，有那么多多余的精力用来吵架伤心和好再吵架。

踹开虚掩着的大门才是玻璃房般温暖的世界，拿毛巾来暖着相叶的脸，他的长睫毛上快结出一层霜。

隔着茸茸的触感，他捏着相叶的脸颊，无论如何也只知道并确定着一件事，他来了我就一定会乖乖收留。

相叶把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，热意向着脑袋涌去，他盘着腿穿着松本润花哨的居家服，坐在真皮沙发的中央。

抬头就能看见开放式的厨房里，有人正睡眼惺忪地切菜下面。

“我和美久，这回分得很彻底，我觉得大概不能好了。”

“不会过几天又和好？你哪次来不是这么讲，”松本润举起手里的一束面条，“不是说越伤心吃得越多吗，今天，要再多下一点吗？”

“喂！……我都而立了。”相叶讪讪地喊道，“不急我妈妈都急，我和美久好不容易都恩爱了一年多了，我……”

他抓了抓脑袋，表情甚是烦躁，倒满一大杯红酒，又是呼地一口就闷下去，像是有谁要跟他抢这瓶珍藏，“我又不像小翔……”

搁下杯子才醒悟自己刚刚说了些什么，他心虚地捂着嘴去看松本润，对方举着漏勺，也是表情复杂地看着他，一时间气氛僵硬，他们向来对此不置一词。

“现在说什么都晚了。”

松本润把切好的白菜放进锅里，转过身去找酱油，乒乒乓乓地一阵响。

相叶雅纪行走人间年数不长不短，年纪摆出来能算半个长辈，虽然一直被小孩欺负，不过嘴里偶尔出句狠话也能吓得实习生脚软。

即便是这样有大人像的他，也一直觉得做人要表里如一是一句不折不扣的屁话。

要不然怎么身边那么多外表严肃认真深沉内敛的人，其实内心都暴躁得不像话。

要不然怎么会，越是稳重的人急了越是容易做出一些匪夷所思大跌眼镜的事情。

他的三观是在他25岁那年被击碎重来的，在那之前他有仨兄弟加一个老大，五个人十六七岁就认识，正值高中一起玩过两三年band，假期的时候开一个讨论组昏天黑地地侃大山，兴致高了，开个车海边冲浪吃海鲜。

那时候大家没有各自四散，他也从来不会想到，兜兜转转会有一天，身边就只剩下一个松本润了。

生命中的一切段落，用回顾般的目光去看的时候总是要感叹过得太快太无常的。

但是经历波动的时候从来感受不到。

彼时五个人里有个最人模人样的少爷叫樱井翔，但是只有相叶雅纪知道他其实是个潜藏的话唠，巨大的信赖的产生只是因为自己有一回放暑假偷偷带他到离家有点儿距离的海鲜养殖场去开了回小灶顺便赏了回落日——没带上另外三个。

相叶雅纪在五人聚会之时是公认的话神，基本属于没话也会找一些话来说的type，相对之下樱井翔唠嗑也是有针对性的，喝起啤酒也不常言心事，谈起见闻的时候也是有一码说一码，不大像相叶爱添些油加点儿醋扩充些外延。

相叶一直觉得大少爷如樱井翔，和他们混在一起打牌喝酒撒欢是一件特别神奇的事，他脑内了一下，唯一适合的或许是和松本润一起泡高档的酒吧，那里的一杯鸡尾酒都是一扎啤酒的钱不止。

樱井翔就是他对精分的初次接触和研究。

少爷有个秘密，虽然现在早已经不是秘密了，但当时确实是只有相叶一个人知道，为此他每回看见樱井翔对着自己皱眉头的时候，都会害怕他是要灭自己的口——后来他才发现，小翔只是长大了，思考问题的时候爱皱脸充大人。

那时还和他们一样在校园的象牙塔里乐得自在的樱井翔，喜欢上了相叶雅纪的发小。

#

“小翔说他要追小和的时候我差点儿撕裂了捏着的杂志，那一页上有一张特别大的我女神Vivian。”

“可惜Vivian前几天结婚了。”

他用筷子戳开面上铺着的滑蛋，粗糙地和着葱花搅了搅，松本润见他毁了自己特意布置出的美感，皱了皱眉头，还是起身去给他接了杯热水，加了适量的抹茶粉。

太多，相叶憋在心中许久的回忆，点点滴滴的片段，这会儿可以安心地说给边上的这个人听。松本润知道今晚他需要倾吐——无论最终说到的是自己的失意，或是旁人的唏嘘——而自己一向是一个良好的倾听者。

“可你知道他在感情上多幼稚，虽然我们彼此彼此——”

如果不是相叶因为从来不曾对于他们中任何两人的进一步关系发生过肖想，他还真不会惊讶樱井翔会喜欢二宫这件事情。

他太优秀了，而二宫却与他不分伯仲。他拼命较真，二宫却与他恰恰相反。介于一个优秀的对手，和一个优秀的拍档之间可近可远的距离，可有不可无的趣味，互补的关系，契合的吸引——对于樱井翔来说每一寸都是过于危险的气息。

五人的团体是微妙的，像五角星一般的五个顶点，彼此联结成一个形状，气场优美地平稳着。五个人能够如此融洽，哪两个人的关系都不会差，可是一旦彼此之间的氛围和制衡有些微的改变了，就会非常容易变成2+3的模式，相叶很想劝他不要去挑战这份尴尬，不过他后知后觉地发现自己无能为力。

当二宫和也坐到自己对面，第三次把乐谱拍到餐桌上抱怨的时候，相叶雅纪的额头上终于不可避免地滑出了几滴冷汗，他可不是能够自如handle这种局面的圣主。

“翔桑最近在发什么疯啊，好脾气如我都受不了了好吗，我们，keyboard与guitar，全程视线零交流倒也就算了，他最近这个样子，明显是在躲我。”

相叶想到最近樱井翔面对二宫和也的时候，冷冰冰的语气和有事没事拔腿开溜的态度，觉得自己的头疼又加剧了。

——你要是知道他每天晚上回去在对话框里对我打多少个字的话……

相叶差点儿脱口说出，他就是那种喜欢你就会推开你的朵S，蛇精病中的精神病啊，到了嘴边却还是换成了，“呵……呵……他就是这个性格。”

二宫怪异地扫了他一眼，“相叶你要是有事情瞒我的话你自己……”

“岂敢！”

相叶从餐盒里掏出筷子毕恭毕敬地递上，远远地看见樱井翔从冷柜里拿了一份纳豆，正端着餐盘要往这里过来，松了口气。

帮樱井翔追人说不定要折寿十年，他不动声色地端起自己空了的拉面碗。

“吃完了。我先撤。”

把碗筷还过去之后他回头看了一眼，樱井翔皱着眉头甩了刘海把纳豆拌进饭里，对面的二宫也就这么抱着胸盯着他，盘子里的咖喱都快结块，樱井翔看似稀松平常淡定非凡，大概也就相叶明白他或许紧张不适到快要吐，拌不到尽头的饭也只是为了思考第一句话该对二宫说HI、中午好、今天天气不错还是不好意思最近我态度不佳。

相叶在出口的洗手台处洗了快十分钟的手，才终于看见他抬起头对着二宫比哭还难看比初恋还羞涩地咧了咧嘴角，然后他说——你的咖喱看上去不错。

……

只觉樱井翔前路漫漫。

#

那天晚上相叶雅纪躺在松本润的大床上，和他合盖一条羽绒被，轻柔的触感像妈妈的手。

他发现在松本润的身边他总会异常安心。

25岁经历了那段尴尬插曲之后，除去他们的老大，大野智最终走上了绘画泥塑之路成为了真正意义上的“艺术家”，他们都和那时与音乐艺术相伴一生的美好念想say bye了，彻底安安心心地，连周末偶尔酒吧演出的梦都不会再做，专心致志在社会的汹涌波涛、满地泥泞中摸爬滚打。

樱井翔和二宫和也已是天各一方，他侧过身子，松本润仰躺着，手臂伸出被窝端端正正地搁在腹部，呼吸绵长，阖着眼睛熟睡。

他让自己安心，虽然他长着惹眼的眉，桃花般的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁。

只有他，最终不是发小，不是曾让自己保守秘密的人，不是曾带领他们征服舞台的淡定的领导，而是这个过去曾野心蓬勃，从长相开始就与自己的菲林不是一类的人，在每个烦心的午夜保护自己。

友谊，和比友谊更深的情感，让他们五人、让二宫和樱井曾有过那么多羁绊，而最终他们像共搭一班拥挤电车下班回家的工薪阶层一般，提着包行色匆匆地自地铁口里蜂拥而出，猛地，在某个宽阔路口，散如蒲公英的花瓣。

或许是因为睡前的红酒使他醉意饱满，身心微醺，他几乎是不受控制般地把手搭上了松本润的心口，那时强时弱的心跳让他真切地感受到这个陪伴者、保护者的存在，他从不去想对方会不会扔下自己不管，譬如今天不下来接自己，让他默默在料峭寒风里迎来悲伤的天亮。

眼皮打架，他离松本润很近，快要依进对方的怀里，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼的时候他在一瞬间，只是一瞬间，仿佛脑中闪过一道快过雷电的白光般，蹦出了他和樱井翔最后一次见面时的零星片段。

他们，除了二宫和也，一辆出租车赶去机场送樱井翔，连前一天晚宴的酒都还未醒。

他几乎是逃一般地拖着行李要离开这个城市，这本就是一场蓄谋已久的规划——虽然在相叶眼中那是一种逃避。

没有二宫的远走高飞。

大野智拍了拍他樱井翔耷拉的肩膀，戳了戳他肿起的眼皮，又用指节抚了抚他的黑眼圈，大野智一直毋庸置疑，是他们的长者。

“翔君，保重。”他这么说。

于是樱井翔沉重地回道，“保重。”

他们拥抱，25岁的相叶雅纪和樱井翔，“现在不是秘密了，相叶君。”

“啊，是啊。”

他们分开，樱井翔对着相叶说话，眼睛却是瞧着站在一旁的松本润，相叶一直到今天才发现那个眼神。

“我曾经看人写，陪伴是最长情的告白。虽然自知自己十分别扭，别扭到几乎小气，放不开，一星半点的真心都无法用语言来正确表达，所以选择陪伴，大学卒业也会主动地去邀请去关心，不参杂半点的虚假。从发现自己喜欢他之前很久，到喜欢他之后很久，直到今天。”

他吸了吸鼻子，这回才正视着相叶，“我，从今天开始大概不会再陪着他了，就这样吧，就这样吧。”

他不知说什么，千言万语也汇成了依样画葫芦的那句“小翔，保重。”

于是樱井翔又真诚地说，“保重。”

没有客套。

相叶雅纪在梦里迷迷糊糊地想，如果能够回到那一天的之前一天再之前一天，他一定会不顾一切地捂住樱井翔的嘴，好让一切不要太伤感。

#

终于说到25岁一切终于发生的那一天。

那一晚上大家都喝得意识混乱。二宫和也的婚礼会在第二天举行，大野智说新婚前夜，为了能够好好告别他作为bachelor的最后一日，不如就不要铺张五个人小聚一番，二宫欣然应允。

樱井翔那天穿了一件银灰色的西装，打了一条藏蓝的领带，还塞了一块手绢在胸前，刘海也用发胶抓了起来。五个人中唯一overdressed，郑重到像要去当新郎，事实是在二宫邀他作伴郎的时候他也拒绝了。

他来得晚，club的卡座里早已经是乱成一团。见他来，着装自然首当其冲被小团体一致揶揄了一番，尤其是二宫，“翔桑，你这是要抢我生意，哈哈哈哈哈。”彼时这位准新郎已经喝到趴在相叶的肩膀上叫樱井翔的名字，在真正的樱井翔出现之前他甚至拍着相叶雅纪的肩膀说，“怎么不溜了，怎么不溜呢？给我斜一点儿，给我溜下去！”

相叶把二宫身边的位置腾了出来，好让他直接靠到本物的樱井翔的肩上去，尽管对方的西装加了几层垫肩。

二宫和也喝茫了，给樱井翔倒了杯威士忌，头还枕着肩，手拿着就朝他嘴边戳过去，“翔桑，过去那么多年，帮大忙……帮大忙了。明天，明天还得靠你，对吧，结婚曲唱……一首，再，再来个什么钢琴solo！喔，还有……给我递戒指……”

“Nino，伴郎是相叶君。”樱井翔接过酒杯，另一只手却忍不住环住了二宫的肩膀，相叶和大野划着酒拳的间隙抬头去看，光线昏暗成那样都能看出他的眼鼻憋得通红。

“FUFU，相叶那家伙……相叶那家伙是花童好吧，我的戒指，一定是要让樱井翔经手的，不是樱井翔，我不……嗝，不放心。”

他这么嚷嚷完往樱井翔的怀里彻底一倒，几乎是意识都快消失的状态，樱井翔不说话，也就这么抱着他，内心估计是千言万语，酒也一杯杯往肚里倒了下去。

二宫和也睡了一遭有了精神，晚间11点整，club中人声鼎沸，摇滚乐团演奏旋律开始响起。

他挣扎出樱井翔的怀抱向舞台下站立的片区走去，步子都是浮着的。

他跟着主唱欢呼跳跃，每跳一下膝盖就要软一下，他与身边的陌生人击掌，将他的温度分享给樱井翔以外的人毫无保留。他对樱井翔何时能够这般毫无保留。

中场休息时他跳上舞台，借了乐队的吉他，他的眼睛微微眯着，尽是迷醉的神采，酒意让他比任何时刻都开放，都美，这种蓬勃的帅气无法用简单的旋律来组织，就像樱井翔对他的心意从来不能自如表述，语言都是心意的累赘。

“明天我就要结婚了，”他听着底下鼎沸的欢呼，满意地绽放了笑意，“我现在有些话要说，”他的目光越过挥手的人群，越过捏着酒瓶的松本润，越过倒在一起的相叶和大野，落在樱井翔的身上，而对方此时也正，无惧眼神的炽热，只怕灯光会掩盖了他眼中盛满爱意的光芒，与他四目相接。

“因为我很害羞，所以我决定用暗号来传达给你”，这么说完，他静静拨弄起了吉他。樱井翔从第一个音滑落开始，将全身的力量集中，几乎要直接捏碎高脚杯细细的柄，只有用这个方式他才能克制自己不要冲上去拥抱对方，而这努力收效甚微。

他站起身，在这一刻不在乎一切眼光，顾虑似乎是在吉他清浅的乐声中消失殆尽，他像个小鬼一样冲动。他拨开人群站到离舞台上的二宫最近最近的地方。

相叶暗想不妙，正要上前阻拦，却被大野智扯住，他严肃地摇了摇头。

二宫弹完一曲，拿下架子上的话筒，俏皮地眨了眨眼，“唷，向大家介绍我的朋友樱井翔，他是我的骄傲。”他弯下腰，将话筒递到樱井翔的嘴边，“翔君，”他温柔地问，“有什么婚礼的祝福给我吗？”

樱井翔接过话筒，清了清嗓子，话一出口却发现已经带着哭腔，“很多年前我就认识他，我在他身边，那些沿路风景、行人过客，都像是为了绘在我们的生命中而生。我们一起走过的时间真的比他，与他的新娘久太多。”

二宫歪着头，像是陷入了什么遥远的回忆里。

“我珍贵的二宫和也明天要结婚了，我想拒绝感怀拒绝矫情却发现自己根本，根本做不到。我一直没有说的念想是我希望，能够不单单做一个从他的生命中短暂经过，陪他赶路共享一段旅途的人，我想成为他生命的主人，陪他一起从这一秒再起跑，老来共享回忆，永远拥有他的身心和灵魂。”

他看见二宫变了脸色背过身去，他的那句我爱你哽在喉口却道是再竭尽全力也说不出来了。台下一片寂静，而后不知道是谁，带头喊了一句“在一起”，台下又喧闹了起来。

多么讽刺。

樱井翔恨自己的胳膊不够长，不然的话他一定要不管不顾地拉下二宫的脖颈来吻他，那可能是他唯一的机会。

二宫从侧面跑下了台，一转身便消失在了台后。

夜幕拉开，长夜已深，他的派对却再无男主角，而无论他多想留在那一刻，天都会亮。

是的他总会去当他最为耀眼的新郎，而不是陪樱井翔，和他的心酸，浪费时间。

第二天相叶在婚礼现场看见了若无其事的二宫，大家都极有默契地不去提昨晚的事，樱井翔消失了，就像是做了个梦一般，他出现在了为婚礼准备的亲友VTR之中，或许是赶着时间录的，精神看上去不太好。

他说我一直欣赏你，你的勇气，你的才华，你的毅力，你带给我们的快乐和你一切的一切，今晚未能莅临，衷心希望你永远幸福。普通的台词。

相叶握着对戒盒站在二宫的身侧，他的新娘正在大厅的外面拖着两米的裙摆等候，大门未开，一条蜿蜿蜒蜒的红毯铺到他的脚下，他分明看到，二宫望着屏幕的眼里蓄满了泪水。

樱井翔你真该来看看今天的二宫和也，任天地如何无情他都不会在此刻裁判你的真心。

#

冬意渐浓，相叶围起围巾下班，和松本润一起吃过晚饭回家。 

昨晚接到了樱井翔的邮件，对方逃去公派那么多年终于下个月要回来，并会带回他日裔的未婚妻，到最后反而他，比自己更早一步结婚成家。

挂了一通长途给樱井翔，对方托自己替他去收拾收拾从前住的屋子，钥匙还藏着一把在门口的盆栽里，不知道有没有锈光。

相叶说你也真不怕我在你的屋子里找到些什么秘密，他却大方回答无妨，过去的东西都不在乎了，看着都扔了吧。

聊着聊着不知是谁先讲到的二宫和也，提完这名字倒一瞬间都沉默了一下。

樱井翔打哈哈说这又不是什么taboo，偏是又话唠起来。

笑说些曾经让他痛过的往事。

“你记得吗我们刚认识没两年的时候，一群黄毛小子第一次花大钱去温泉旅馆合宿。我和他，我们为了一段旋律的事情打起来了，记得吗，他在结婚前夜弹的那一首歌？完了以后那天晚上我睡在榻榻米上生闷气，我想他凭什么这么拽，又干嘛这么较真沉不住气，竟然打我！他那时候就躺在我旁边，我背对着他，把他摇醒起来再吵一架的心都有。正这么越想越激动的时候，他翻了个身过来，腿搁在我的小腿上，拿着他不知道从哪里摸出来的一个创可贴，贴在我的额角上，那是他挥曲谱砸我的时候被那些纸张割出来的，浅口子。动作很轻，贴完后却像是不甘心一样，用大拇指重重地按了一下……我那时候装睡没敢睁眼，但是，浑身像过了电一样……现在一想，那就是个开始。”

“你这么聪明的人总得有些孽缘，不然上天对你太好，二宫算是你一个坎，平静接受，行吗？”

樱井翔笑笑。

“我现在有点后悔，他连回应都从不给我，拒绝或是接受，最后不留个明确，我现在想想觉得自己又傻又后悔，怎么偏偏当初喜欢他。因为他模糊的态度……呵，我现在都不知道能不能再开口和他做朋友。”多少还是带些怨气。

相叶不知如何应答，两人都静默半晌，樱井翔说，都过去了，轻轻搁了电话。

老房子里到处积着灰尘，樱井翔说母亲每年都请人打扫两回，饶是也抵不过这没有人气的凉意，回忆里的凉意。

樱井翔说，烦请收拾一下临着阳台的那个大柜子，能抛的都抛了吧。

相叶此刻开了这红木柜，才发现里头装的全是樱井翔的青春写意，这是要多想与过去说再见，又是多不舍道别，才会请友人帮忙清理。

说到底是没有放下，那些记忆那些感情。

相叶找到了樱井翔的几条头巾，黑黑红红的，染了一股子樟脑丸的味道。那柜子的最底下放了个铁皮盒子，相叶刨出来一看，上面签着五个人的名字，还书着“未来你好”。打开盒子看到那台型号老旧的DV，他才叫真的恍然大悟。

2004年樱花飘落的那个季节，樱井翔长自己一届，大学先行毕业。叫上那时已然成为社会人的大野智，五个人最后在毕业晚会上演出了一次，狂欢了一把。

年轻人不兴觥筹交错的庆功宴，晚会结束之后，大家都出了好一身汗，在散了场的礼堂和搬空了只开着两盏顶灯的舞台上疯玩。

樱井翔带了那时他的宝贝，一台DV，让五个人轮着一人录一段秘密影像，日后成名了好翻出来当花絮看。

相叶去客厅接了电视机，还能播，津津有味地看了起来。

木制的舞台，被他们狠狠蹦过，吱嘎吱嘎地响，那年的梦想还触手可及，居然就已经是再也无法圆的过去了。

那种光阴如梭的感觉，又开始了。

哼着不成调的曲子，他打算去厨房接些水喝，却在起身的瞬间愣住了。

电视里传来了二宫和也的声音。

“二宫和也，男，21岁，正在喜欢自己的同伴，啊不，是自己的同类。”

DV的镜头有点摇晃，焦距慢慢地拉近，focus在樱井翔一个人的身上，他正挽起短袖当背心穿，随着手的抬起落下腰侧的腹肌若隐若现。

“我和同类认识已经……五六年了吧。对方的情商非常之低的同时，如你所见，人也非常之优秀。所以……果然是说不出口的啊，嘿嘿，”二宫端着DV，在看不见的那一端轻轻叹气。

相叶雅纪在这一刻仿佛撞破了尘封的，天大的秘密。

樱井翔在距离二宫很远的地方，包着头巾，正和那时的自己跳来跳去兴奋地庆祝，不知在玩些什么讨论些什么，乐得手舞足蹈。

二宫和也的声音轻到根本不可能被听见，根本不可能有机会得到回应，“樱井翔，樱井翔，翔君，和我在一起吧。什么的。”

樱井翔玩着玩着，发现了二宫的镜头，他大幅度地挥舞起双手，笑得张扬。

“Ninomi——快来——”

“嗯，我这就过去。”他应完，嗤笑了几声。

“……又所以说，又如你所见，我能做的就只有，同乐同苦同行罢了。”

那些都是樱井翔所不知道的，二宫和也的温柔。

“不知道我们的未来会是怎样的呢？我非常好奇。”

那些都是被他们遗忘的，曾有过的情愫，可又怎么就能这么简单地，就把曾经支撑这颗心剧烈搏动的意义给遗落了呢。

相叶雅纪想把那盘带子藏起来，他想自私一些不要让昔日的好友看到，那样太伤感了，太伤感了，他没法承受樱井翔可能有的表情。

他在沙发上横躺了下来，屏幕上还在接着播放那些嬉闹的花絮，自己对着DV喊着“我们要成为NO.1”的声音回荡在室内，眼泪都几乎流不出的怀念。

这才是真正的无语凝噎。

“刺啦刺啦”的一段过渡之后，出现了松本润的画面，他挑了远离舞台的一个安静的角落，把DV的镜头正对着自己，自拍的角度，脸被温柔地放大。

他的声音有些颤抖。

“松本润，我特别想问经年后的你一件事。”他短暂地停顿，脸上竟然能嗅出一丝羞涩。

“对相叶君表白了吗？他笑的时候，在他身边若无其事地捧场了吗？他难过的时候，给他下面泡茶了吗？事过那么多年，无论你有没有移情别恋他有没有娶妻生子，都不要怕被其他人知道这个秘密了，告诉他吧，极不成熟的松本润的心意。”

相叶不知道自己从哪一刻开始情不自禁地从沙发上站了起来，此刻合不拢的嘴和心中无法掩藏的雀跃也似乎在提醒着他什么。

陪伴是樱井翔的，是二宫和也的，也是松本润独有的温柔，仅对你一个人。

门边响起规律的三声轻叩，他揉了揉酸胀的眼睛转过头去，看见松本润在门边微笑，并已经微微地张开了他的双臂。

-FIN-


End file.
